Really! Stupid Perverts!
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: Iran and Tranylvania were in the girls hotsprings, while Russia, Italy, and France were in the boys. France decides to dare Russia and Italy to do something which ends up causing trouble.   RussiaXOC, GermanyXOC


France Italy and Russia were in the boys hot springs which is right near the girls. Italy and Russia had caused the two girls a lot of trouble and America told them that they had to take them anywhere for the whole day. The girls instantly said the hot springs.

France was a little drunk at the moment, "I bet you two couldn't spy on the girls without getting caught"

"Your on!" Italy and Russia said at the same time.

France pointed to the whole in the fence that separated the girls from the boys. "Look in there"

The two boys looked through the hole. Instantly getting a nosebleed.

~with the girls~

Iran grinned happily "I knew you liked Russia! I mean, I've seen the way you act around him! It was clearly love! And I think he likes you too!"

Transylvania sighed "He vould never like me. I mean I'm a vampire for god sake! No one likes a vampire!"

"That's not true Transylvania!" Iran said frowning.

"Yes it is!" Transylvania said getting out of the water and wrapping a towel around her thin body.

"No it's not!" Iran said also getting out and wrapping a towel around her.

Russia and Italy almost passed out when they saw them getting out of the water.

Yeah, Russia knew she was a vampire. And yeah, he liked her. He thought she was pretty, smart, and just drop dead sexy. He didn't care if she could suck his blood.

Italy just started liking Iran. They were always friends but he never liked her. One day they had a sleepover and that all changed. Italy had had a very small crush on her before but she liked China then. Now she doesn't.

The boys heard a cracking noise and the fence fell down showing themselves to the girls.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Iran said angrily

Transylvania blushes and looked down "Russia was spying on me" She said quietly.

France went close to her. "You should have seen your face! It was like bright red!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE OR I'LL BITE YOU!" Transylvania screamed.

Iran growled and pulled France away from her.

"Well someone's grumpy" France said looking at her.

"SHUT UP YOU WINE LOVING IDIOT!"

"Transylvania. Calm down!" Iran said

"vhatever" Transylvania said walking away.

Iran sighed. She decided to let Transylvania calm down before she followed her. But before she knew it, Russia was following Transylvania.

"Don't" She said taking out a samurai sword

"W-where did you get a sword like that?" Russia asked

"That's for me to know and you too never find out."

Later that night Iran and Transylvania asked Russia and Italy if they would go to the movies with them. Russia agreed but Italy said he couldn't. Since Italy couldn't, Iran asked Germany.

Transylvania yawned, "This is boring"

"Yeah it is" Iran replied

"Do you guys know how to watch a movie without complaining?" Russia asked

"No" They replied at the same time

"Well learn" Germany said annoyed

The boys were wearing something the girls never thought they would wear. Russia was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. Germany was wearing a dark green shirt with a very random star on it with a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse.

The girls amazed the guys so much. Iran wore a short frilly dress that was blood red, a pair of black convers, ripped up leggings, and had a thick coat of eyeliner around her bright eyes. Transylvania wore A dress that went up to her knees and it was black, a pair of ripped leggings, hot pink converse, and had lots of bracelets on her wrists.

The girls yawned. They chose a movie that was at 1 in the morning.

"We didn't have to go this early" Russia said

"No one's here vhen it's this early." Transylvania informed

Iran rested her head on Germany's shoulder and fell asleep. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Transylvania yawned too. She also put her head on Russia's shoulder and fell asleep

"I'm surprised they aren't related" Russia said chuckling.

"I know." Germany said looking at Iran

"Something wrong?"

Germany sighed "No…"

"Liar." Russia said gently grabbing Germany's chin

"W-what are you doing?"

"This." Russia said kissing Germany lightly

He blushed heavily. "S-since when were you into guy's?"

"Awhile"

"O-oh"

"Let's never speak of this to them"

"Agreed"

"No point of not speaking about it to us" Iran and Transylvania said

"H-huh?" Germany said confused

"That was awesome!" Iran said excidedly

"Oh hell…" Russia said looking away.

"I'm gonna tell people!" Transylvania said smiling evily

"I'll kill you" Russia said

"Y-you would kill me?"

"Maybe…"

Iran rolled her eyes. "You two are very weird people…No wonder you guys make the best couple"


End file.
